I. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a ventilated filter cigarette comprising a tobacco rod, a wrapper for the tobacco rod and a filter ventilated by ventilation openings, said filter comprising a coaxial filter element including a filter core, a wrapper for the filter core, a filter jacket and a wrapper for the filter jacket.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilated filter cigarettes are prior art. These cigarettes include a ventilation zone in the filter through which air is aspired when drawing on the cigarette. The ventilation zone may be generated, for example, by perforation of the filter wrapper by laser beams but also in a number of other ways. Ventilation of the filter offers a facility for controlling taste and may contribute to modifying nicotine and condensate values for cigarettes.
When smoking with a closed ventilation zone, the smoke yield will clearly increase.